Just A Glimpse
by GreekCowgirl
Summary: A little girl makes her way to Camp Half-Blood in between Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. Find out who she is and why she seems so familiar to the gang. This is my first ever fanfic and i would appreciate it so much if you read n' reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Hey, readers! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! This is my very first time writing a story on Fanfiction and I'm a little nervous… Anyway, I'm aware that there are a few of these kinds of stories; I just wanted to try one. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Flames will be used to warm my hot cocoa. **

** Summary: A lost little girl makes her way to Camp Half-Blood in between Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. Find out who she is and why she seems so familiar to the gang.**

** Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit this, I don't own a single lick of Percy Jackson. (Except for a copy of all of the books. Tee-hee!)**

The first thing Emma could think was that it was dark and she wanted Mommy and Daddy. Leaves crunched under her small, pink sandals as she ran. She wore a summer dress even though it was late fall—Emma was freezing.

The next thing her five-year-old mind processed was that she was in the woods, but there weren't any woods near her house. She was very far away from home. The branches of tall trees whipped her face when she ran, leaving stinging marks. They tangled in her curls, pulling it every which way. She heard gentle whispers from the trees and she became confused, but she kept running, tears flowing uninterruptedly down her face. Emma was scared.

When Emma came to a clearing, she noticed the familiar smell of strawberries. She had smelled that very scent every summer for her whole, short life. Daddy had always told Emma that if she was in the strawberry fields and couldn't remember how to get out, all she had to do was look for the big blue house with the eagle weather-vane. Emma wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry for her daddy, but she did as he had instructed her. She looked until she saw the porch light of the Big House. Emma ran eagerly towards the house. Once she was there, the horse-man—Mommy said his name was Chiron—would tell her what was going on and give her some cookies and put her to bed in her Daddy's cabin. She wanted to be in Daddy's cabin so badly.

Emma stumbled twice over the long grass that led up to the Big House, tears of relief filling her big, green eyes.

"Chiron," she cried as she knocked furiously. "Chiron, please open the door! It's Emma!" She was scared he wouldn't answer. "Please," she sobbed. Her little heart was full of desperation.

The door swung open. Emma was eye-level with a white stallion's legs…but when she looked up, a man was on top of the horse. No not _on_, he was a part of the horse. Chiron. His tail flicked lazily, showing off his pink tail curlers. Emma lurched forward and hugged the centaur's leg.

"Chiron, I'm scared! I can't find Mommy and Daddy anywhere! I losed them at home!" Her grammar wasn't as up to date as Chiron would have liked, but that was the least of his problems. He needed to know how this little girl knew who he was and how she got here. "They tol' me not to touch the big circle in the basement and I did and I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mommy! I jus' wanna go home!"

Chiron awkwardly patted the little girl's back. "There, there, child," he started off gently, knowing anything else would scare her. "Why don't you come inside; you look frozen. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Would you like that, um…," he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Emma," she whispered. "You 'member, Chiron. My name's Emma. E-M-M-A." Emma spelled her name proudly.

"Of course," Chiron quickly amended. "Would you like some hot chocolate, _Emma?_"

Emma looked up at Chiron for the first time and nodded her little blonde head. "Yes, sir." Chiron gasped at her eyes. He swore he'd seen them before…they were unsettling. Nevertheless, he backed up and let the little girl in. She went straight to the kitchen like she'd been there a thousand times. Chiron looked out suspiciously into the dark forest for just a minute longer before shutting the door behind him and finding Emma. He'd call a meeting in the morning for Emma's placement.

**Author's Note: Well? How was it? Please let me know! I need all the feedback I can get! Can you guess who Emma is? I tried not to end at a bad time… I'll update as quickly as I can! Thank you again for reading! Now…click that review button, please! That's it—that one right there! Good!**


	2. Chapter 2

** You guys are the best! Your reviews made me so happy that I exploded rainbows! I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you like it! Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday—I had a wrestling meet. That chick felt the need to wipe the mat with my face. Oh well! I promise this chapter is longer! And, to comment on something iluvcoffe123 reviewed, I am an extreme grammar freak. It pained me physically to just write Emma's speaking parts… Thank you to all who read and reviewed and please enjoy this chapter!**

Chiron knew who Emma was—_exactly_ who she was. The resemblance was striking and Emma's mannerisms were extraordinarily similar to her father's. The conclusion he come to had to, unfortunately, be the only logical one.

Three hours after Emma arrived—and promptly fell asleep on the couch—Chiron sent Argus to buy a pair of pajamas and a stuffed bear for her. He was just thankful she was potty trained. Chiron had stayed up all night wondering how to address this...problem at the councilor's meeting he would soon call.

"Good morning, campers," he shouted at the loud group of teenagers eating breakfast. The clamor quieted.

"Good morning, Chiron," they chanted back.

"I'd like to announce that a camp councilor meeting will be held immediately after breakfast at the Big House." A small collective groan resounded through the campers. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Whoop -de-do," yawned a bleary-eyed Mr. D. "Eat your food, you ingrates. It's only costing us Zeus knows how much in labor fees." The sky rumbled. Mr. D rolled his eyes. Chatter amongst campers quickly picked back up. Chiron made brief eye contact with Percy Jackson before walking out of the pavilion to the Big House.

"Emma. Emma, look at me. No, stop jumping on the couch! Look at me, sweetheart!" Chiron was growing more impatient by the second. Emma finally looked at the horse-man, now in a wheel chair. "There are some people here who are going to see you, okay?" Emma nodded. "Good. Now, your mommy and daddy are going to be here, but they'll look a little different. Do you know why?"

Emma nodded again, this time sadly. "Because I pushed the buttons on the port and I got put back in time." Chiron was impressed—she clearly understood more than most five-year-olds.

"Very good. Your mommy and daddy are fifteen right now. They don't know you yet, and I think it would be best if you showed them who your parents are in your time, rather than ours. Do you understand?" The little girl had tears in her eyes as she nodded her affirmative a final time. Mommy and Daddy didn't know her. Mommy and Daddy didn't love her. "I believe you have something in your dress pocket that will help you show them."

Emma face brightened significantly as he said that. She knew what he meant and she would see Mommy and Daddy soon! "Yes, sir!"

"Then let's go meet everyone." Chiron smiled warmly at the girl in red, Dora footie pajamas. He led her out of the guest room of sorts and into a large hallway. Emma heard voices floating up to her ears from the door on the other side. She walked quicker when she heard her mommy's voice, but Chiron pulled her back, signaling for her to wait. Chiron opened the large double doors.

Emma peeked carefully from behind Chiron and saw eight teenagers gathered around a ping-pong table.

"Everyone," Chiron began, "I have someone I want you to meet." He wheeled forward and revealed Emma to the group. A dark haired girl named Silena began to coo at the sight of Emma.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" she gushed. "Oh, whose daughter is she? Please say Aphrodite," Silena squealed. Emma heard the excited teenager, but she was staring straight at Percy. It took every bone in her entire body not to run headlong at the boy and hug him as tight as she could. Her daddy was sitting five feet away from her, and he didn't even know who she was.

"No, she's not a daughter of Aphrodite. Sweetheart? Would you like to tell them your name?" Chiron's question didn't seem like the "optional" type.

"My name's Emma," she whispered, her eyes looking at her pajama covered feet. "Emma Jackson."

Percy stiffened at the sound of his last name and looked straight into the little girl's eyes. They were exactly like his own. He stifled a gasp. It was just a coincidence, that's all. Jackson isn't an uncommon last name. Green eyes aren't an uncommon color.

"That's a pretty name," Annabeth said reassuringly to the girl. Annabeth was seated opposite of Percy and a few to the right. They hadn't spoken in a week—it felt like their friendship was on the rocks for the stupidest reasons these days.

Percy noticed that the little girl beamed at Annabeth's comment. "Thank you," Emma said, a little louder this time.

"Where are your parents?" Clarisse pressed. It was a simple enough question to ask small children; it helped other's figure out if their godly parent was a male or female. But Emma looked uncertain. She glanced at Chiron.

"They…um…aren't here," she admitted. "Can I sit down?" Emma looked very tired but she skipped forward happily when Annabeth patted her lap, telling her that it was okay to sit with her. Emma couldn't have been happier.

Annabeth wrapped her arms securely around the girl. She felt an odd connection to her in some way she couldn't put to words. "Well, do you have a mommy or daddy?" Cautiously, Annabeth stroked Emma's hair, trying to coax a response out of her. Emma leaned into her.

"I have both," Emma said sadly. Everyone at the table looked at her confusedly.

"Probably a step-parent," Annabeth mouthed to them. Emma once again glanced at Chiron as if unsure. Chiron nodded at her.

"I can show them to you," Emma sighed reluctantly. She hopped down from Annabeth's lap and ran out of the room, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

"That was really weird," Travis breathed. "Do you think she's getting a picture?" Connor nodded at his brother. Silena snuggled into Charlie.

"I still think she's the most adorable thing I've ever seen," she harrumphed, clearly jealous that Annabeth had gotten to hold Emma. Percy still wanted to know whose daughter she was and why it was so important that they all meet to see her.

"Chiron, why do we need to be here for this?" Percy asked.

"You will see in a few moments," he answered gravely. Just then, Emma popped back into the room holding an odd looking drachma in her hand. Its edges were dusted in fine blue paint. Emma cupped the drachma in her hand and whispered something to it before tossing it into the air. Bewildered was not a strong enough word to describe the group's collective expression. A huge oval shimmered and formed a solid pictured. A raven haired man kneeling next to a blonde woman that was sitting on a bed. He held her tightly in his arms. The group watched in rapture.

"Shh," the man whispered, his face was buried in her neck, their faces unable to be seen. "It's okay. We'll find her. Annabeth, please…stop crying. This stress isn't good for the baby, you know that." The man pulled back and placed a hand on the woman called Annabeth's obviously swollen stomach.

The Annabeth in the council room sat completely frozen in her chair. She knew her own face—it looked older in the Iris-message, but she knew it. She also knew that despite the facial hair, the man holding her future self…was Percy Jackson. The room was dead silent.

"I know," Future Annabeth said quickly, allowing Future Percy to wipe her tears away. "I'm just so worried. She's been gone all night and this morning. Percy, what if she's missing for good?" Future Annabeth was in hysterics.

"Hey," Percy said softly. "She's your daughter—she's smart enough to find a way home. We'll find her soon, okay?" Annabeth nodded.

"But what if—," Future Percy cut her off with a deep kiss that she immediately responded to. Present Percy and Annabeth stared in horror, flushing dark red.

"No 'buts'. We're going to find her." Annabeth smiled. Emma then found this to be the perfect opportunity to shout: "Mommy, Daddy," at the same time Present Annabeth felt the need to scream at the top of her lungs: "I'm not married to Seaweed Brain!"

Future Percy and Annabeth looked up in shock and saw their daughter. "Emma," Percy gasped as he lurched forward, almost pressed against the mist. "Emma! Baby girl, where are you? Are you safe? Are you hungry? Why are you with…me?" Percy trailed off when he made eye-contact with his past self. He sighed deeply. "You touched the port, didn't you?"

Emma looked down at her feet. "Yes, sir." Percy ran a hand over his face.

"How many times have we told you not to do that? When are you?" Future Percy asked his questions while wrapping his arms around his shell-shocked wife. Percy and Percy stared at each other. "I look fifteen. She's eleven years in the past."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Travis shouted. "Percy can do math…_and_ be a responsible dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, readers! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read the story! All of the reviews and support really brighten my day, especially because I recently endured a Friday. (Every Friday, something unexplainably horrible happens to me.) I'd like to give everyone who reviewed a big hug and a "hey, ya'll" from myself in Texas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! This one is about Emma, but less so.**

"Travis," Katie Gardener warned. Travis blushed and sputtered.

"Forget it," present Percy snapped. "H-how…" he started. "I mean we aren't…y'know," Percy gestured to himself and Annabeth. "She's just my friend…I don't even think we're friends right now!"

"I think Emma would disagree with you," Silena sang. She was absolutely ecstatic. Best friends falling in love was her specialty. Aphrodite couldn't have paired up a cuter couple! Well, maybe except for her and Charlie. "And you guys are about to have _another_ baby! How precious!"

Future Annabeth stared at Silena like she was seeing a ghost. "Thanks," she smiled apprehensively. "It's a boy." But present Annabeth was sent over the edge by the sound her own voice forming those words. She would never, _ever_ have a baby. Especially not Percy's.

"I'm not married to him!" Annabeth exploded. "I'm not going to marry him, _you're_ not having a baby, and Emma isn't real! This is all just a dream! A really bad dream!" The room got quiet. Annabeth very rarely lost control like that.

A soft whimpering sound came from a small blonde girl in red pajamas. Emma was crying. It felt like someone was beating Percy's heart with brass knuckles to hear her cry like that. He glared daggers at Annabeth who seemed taken aback by Emma's response. Future Annabeth took over.

"Emma," she said softly. "She's not your mommy yet. I'm your mommy and I love you more than anything." Emma continued to cry in front of her parents. "Do you remember that math symbol I taught you? The one that means forever and ever?"

"Infinity?" Emma sniffled.

"That's the one. Infinity is how much I love you and Daddy and the new baby. That girl who looks like me doesn't know how to love you yet, okay?" Her daughter nodded, visibly happier. "Good. Now, as for you," she said, turning to her past self. "_You _love Percy. _You will_ have a baby._ Emma_ is as real as the battle you're about to have against Kronos." The campers gasped as they realized that Percy and Annabeth had survived the war—they must have won. Everyone began shouting at once and Percy took the opportunity to pick up Emma and hold her. If Annabeth was going to let her shock get the better of her, then he would have to love Emma twice as much to make up for it. He may not know Emma, but he knew that if Annabeth was as important to Emma as his mother was to him, it had destroyed Emma on the inside when her mother had denied her.

"They can tell us how to win the war!"

"Who's going to die?"

"Luke!" Annabeth's voice was the loudest. "We can save Luke!" But it wasn't Present Annabeth's voice; it was the Future one's voice. **(A/N: Is anyone else getting confused with the present and past stuff? I am.) **"Percy, they can convince him to stop Kronos!" Future Annabeth's eyes were filled with hope—it hurt Future Percy to say what he had to next.

"He's happier in Elysium, Wise Girl." Percy's voice was gentle and soothing. Present Percy thought it was strange that he would get so much better at comforting Annabeth. "It's too risky. And we _did_ convince him to stop Luke. He was a hero in the end. We need to leave it at that." Annabeth knew he was right.

"Okay, math, comfort, parenting skills, and logic are now being added to the list of Percy's Unexpected Future Areas of Expertise," Connor blurted.

"Really, guys? This is serious," Clarisse snapped, irritated. Her heart was silently breaking just the tiniest bit to see the future Annabeth crying over Luke and Percy holding her, whispering soft words in her ear. Percy reminded her Chris for that weird moment. But if someone told anyone about her internal thoughts, she'd destroy them without a second thought.

"Luke always makes Mommy cry," Emma said for the first time. Present Annabeth refused to speak at this point.

"Can we save Beckendorf and Silena?" Future Annabeth asked.

"What about Beckendorf and Silena?" questioned Silena; her voice lowered a few octaves. "Does…does Charlie die?" Her voice wavered. The question was met by silence from the future couple, but that silence meant everything. Silena wailed. Beckendorf was too shocked to move.

"No!" Silena screamed. She threw a strange bracelet onto the ping-pong table. "Luke promised Charlie wouldn't die! I can't do this! I can't kill you!" Silena practically flung herself into Beckendorf's huge arms. "Luke tricked me into telling him things, but I can't do it anymore! I won't."

Everyone stared in horror at the bracelet. No one would have thought Silena could be a…spy. It didn't fit. Beckendorf's only response was to hug Silena as tightly as he could without hurting her, trying not to feel betrayed.

"We'll talk about this when Annabeth and I get there. We're on our way. I'll set the portal," Percy said. He pulled Annabeth gently to her feet. Annabeth gasped.

"No we're not!" She clutched her round stomach. "My water broke."

"Oh, my gods!" Both Percys screamed. Future ran to Annabeth and then thought of something else and ran away to get the phone.

"This has happened before," Future Percy reasoned with himself as he dialed a number. "I can do this; people's wives have babies all the time. She won't break my hand this time." Percy pushed call. "You won't break my hand again, will you, Annie?"

"Percy!" she screamed. "I don't care about your hand!" She winced and grabbed at her stomach. "Gods! This is your fault! Why did I let you do this to me?"

"Thalia!" Percy shouted into the phone. "Sorry. Yeah, I know we can't use phones. No—Thalia—stop. Listen! Annabeth is in labor! Get here fast!" He paused, waiting for her response. Present Annabeth began hyperventilating in unison with Present Percy. They were _not _ready to see this. "_What the Hades do you mean you're too far away? _Oh, gods. What do I do?"

"Percy," Annabeth moaned. "He's coming! Tell her to get here! I don't care where she is!"

The picture abruptly disappeared; a long spear was stuck to the wall where the "screen" used to be. Clarisse stood with her arm still raised from throwing the spear. "We're not watching that," she said simply. "I've been through enough biology to know that we aren't watching that."

"Is Mommy having the baby?" Emma asked innocently. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other… And they both passed out.

**I had fun with that chapter. XD Sorry to end it there! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! If you've got ideas or requests for events, send me a PM or tell me in the review. Okay, push that Review button! No, no, a little to your right…down… there! Click it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all, I am **_**so **_**sorry! I had wrestling tournaments and school work and projects and a MAJOR case of writer's block! I'm sorry a hundred thousand times! I'll give you a chapter now and do my best, but **_**please**_** if you have any ideas or things you want to happen (thank you Intentionally left blank) let me know in the reviews!**

When Percy woke up, his head hurt. He looked all around the room, everything was fuzzy and blurry but he could tell he was in the infirmary. A million thoughts rushed through Percy's mind, but it settled on one: Emma. _It was all a dream_, he thought. _I hit my head I dreamt the whole thing!_ His relief didn't last long. _Why did I dream about having a kid…with _Annabeth_?_

"It doesn't matter," he whispered out loud. "It was just a crazy dream." Soft light filtering in through the window next to his bed told him that it was early morning. A glass of nectar was on the stand right beside him and he drank it down as fast as he could. Percy's headache felt better almost instantaneously. The ice cubes rattled around in the cup as he set it down. Percy's vision had cleared as well, allowing him to see a familiar head of blonde curls in a bed close to his. Percy couldn't help but notice how much softer and…_nicer_ she looked when she was asleep. She wasn't worried about the war or trying to strangle him. And she certainly didn't look like she hated Rachel. Annabeth actually looked downright beautiful with her gentle breathing blowing the hair out of her face. Angelic, even.

Almost as if sensing Percy's eyes trail the contours of her face, Annabeth snapped her eyes open. She opened her mouth like she was going to yell and Percy braced himself, but it was only a yawn. Percy was suddenly embarrassed of his thoughts about Annabeth. He flushed a deep red color as Annabeth looked around confusedly. He noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze. It made him nervous. Had she somehow read his thoughts?

"What are we doing here," Annabeth asked. It didn't sound like a question and Percy suddenly wondered if she meant more than just the infirmary.

"I—um, don't know," he felt tongue tied.

"When do you ever?" Annabeth sighed. _Ouch, _he mentally winced. Annabeth sat up in her bed and absently, gently ran her fingertips along her stomach. Percy looked away uncomfortably, remembering how she looked in his dream—her skin glowing, belly swollen with _his_ baby. An odd feeling he couldn't control rose up in the pit of his gut. He had actually _liked_ seeing her that way. Percy felt ashamed of it. Annabeth would never want that for herself.

Percy was about to come up with something clever like "shut up," but he was interrupted when the door of their room opened. Will Solace walked in with a grim expression on his face. "You're awake," he announced.

"Yeah," Annabeth snapped. "We know. _Why_ were we asleep?"

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the sick bed," Percy griped at her. She looked ready to slap him across the face. Annabeth was interrupted, though, when a streak of blonde hair jumped into her lap and hugged her. Annabeth was taken aback.

"Mommy! You're awake! It's not nap-time!" Percy knew—although couldn't admit just yet—that the little girl was Emma. He hadn't dreamt it. Gods have mercy. Annabeth seemed to be enduring the same thought process as Percy. She closed her eyes in surrender and hugged the little girl back.

"Sure, Emma-bear. Give Mommy all your hugs," Percy said jokingly flippant, rolling his eyes. "It's not like Daddy's here with his arms wide open." He flung his arms out dramatically and Emma giggled as she jumped in them. It wasn't until later that Percy realized he had called her "Emma-bear". Where had that come from?

"I missed you guys," Emma whispered sadly.

"It's okay, baby," Annabeth murmured, finally accepting Emma. "We're here now."

_****_

"Are you…um, excited about being a sister?" Percy asked awkwardly as the "family" was seated on Percy's bed in his cabin. Everyone who was at the meeting the day before was present in the cabin as well, sitting on the floor. They had agreed on taking turns asking her simple questions. Percy had been the first up.

"I'm already a sister," Emma answered while playing with Percy's hair. She was seated comfortably in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked carefully, sitting right next to Percy.

"Grace is a year older than me. She's six. Daddy, you look weird without your face hair." Percy blanched at her comments. Apparently he had a goat tee when he got older _and_ according to math he had checked (and rechecked); he was 26 in the Iris-message from yesterday. Emma was born when he was twenty-one…and Grace was a year older… Dear gods.

"Wow," Conner said. "You guys are what? Fifteen right now? That would make you twenty when 'Grace' is born." He shook his head. "A little young, don't you thing?" Connor wiggled his eyebrows at Percy and Annabeth, making them flush darker red than Apollo's sacred cows.

"I am so sick of everyone being able to do math in their heads but me!" Travis shouted. "My own brother! I've been betrayed." Travis mimed fainting dramatically. Clarisse socked him in the gut.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Everyone stared at Clarisse. "Do you recognize any of us? Do you know who we are?" Clarisse asked Emma softly. Chris gripped Clarisse's hand tightly. Emma nodded at her.

"You're Aunt Clarisse and he's Uncle Chris," she answered as if telling an idiot the sky was blue on a cloudless day. "You're Jacey's mom. She's my cousnin." Emma faltered over the "cousin", but no one noticed. They were too busy staring bug-eyed at the daughter of Ares.

Silena was the first to react. "I knew you guys would work out!" she squealed, hugging a startled Clarisse. Everyone offered their awkward, early congratulations. Silena suddenly had an idea.

"Emma," she asked, "do you know who Silena Beauregard is?" The demigods gazed expectantly upon the silent child, already knowing the answer.

"Daddy said Silena died a hero's death. Mommy and Daddy made Gracie's middle name Silena after her." Emma curled up further into Percy's lap, burring her face into his neck. Silena choked back her tears and nodded her head. At least she had died a hero.

"Thanks, you guys," she whispered to Percy and Annabeth, her voice thick with the unshed tears. The two teenagers simply nodded, unsure of what else to do. They knew the road ahead was going to be difficult, but they hadn't counted on losing Silena and Beckendorf. Who knows how many more they would lose?

"Do I die in the war?" Travis asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, but Aunt Katie says you'll die a stupid person's death one day and leave her with two kids all by herself." The tension was almost immediately alleviated. Several demigods were on the floor laughing at "Aunt Katie's" comment; others were laughing at Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener's horrified faces.

"It could be another Katie!" Travis tried to reason. But he wasn't fooling anybody. Silena held Charlie's hand as she laughed, her feminine giggled accompanied by his baritone. She was thankful for the distraction. Silena planned on telling them more before it was too late for Charlie. She knew she had to save him. She would. Whether she died or not.

**Did ya'll like it? I hope so! Please leave review! I'll update quicker this time, promise! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay… I did **_**not**_** update quicker this time… I'm sorry. I'm a bad person. I just am really having trouble with the story! I can't get any ideas through my brain! If you want to help, a PM would be really nice. Anyway, I'm still having trouble with uploading, and yes, there was supposed to be a page break where you thought. Sorry! Okay, y'all! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be too busy talking to a biologist about how to create a real Percy right now.**

Much later in the day, it was decided that Emma was to slept in Percy's cabin that night. They wanted to avoid any questioning looks from the Athena cabin—not to mention the rest of the camp. But Emma wasn't quite one-hundred percent happy with the arrangement.

"Mommy and Daddy _always_ sleep in the same bed," she said obstinately. Percy and Annabeth were quick to protest Emma's request, but the little girls eyes filled with tears at their shouts. "And they let me sleep right between them when I have a nightmare," her voice wavered, "because that's what families do—"

"They comfort and protect each other," Annabeth finished sadly. Emma nodded into her past-mother's hand as her long fingers wiped Emma's face. Percy stared curiously at the girls, wondering how Annabeth had known the end of Emma's statement. Annabeth caught his glance.

"When I was seven," she began, "and on the road with Thalia and…Luke, they would hold me when I was having a nightmare. Smushed in between them until I fell asleep again." His name seemed to cause her physical pain. Annabeth looked only at the empty space to the left of Percy's head. "Luke always told me that he did that because it's what families do, they comfort and protect each other." When she finished, Annabeth picked up Emma and held her tight—legs curled around her waist and cheek on her shoulder, eyelids drooping. "Of course you can sleep with us, baby. We won't let anything hurt you. Pinky promise." Emma must have known that pinky promises were not easily broken by Annabeth because she made a noise of utter contentment and cuddled into her mother. Within moments, she was asleep and the trio was on their way to Percy's cabin from the Big House.

"Rules," Annabeth started when they were about halfway there. "Emma stays between us. No physical contact." Percy made a startled noise in the back of his throat.

"Definitely not! Gross!" he shouted. Annabeth looked slightly hurt. "Not that you aren't, like, pretty or whatever," he quickly amended. "Not 'whatever'! I mean, you're beautiful! Really beautiful, but not, like, I mean—"

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sure thing." Percy hung his head in embarrassment.

"Rule number two," she said. "This does _not_ leave your cabin. Understand? Tonight never happened."

"Got it," Percy mumbled as he opened the door for his girls. His cabin was messy as it always was. It was incomprehensible how one person could create enough mess to suppose the illusion of a whole horde of campers. Annabeth sat with her daughter on the most messed up bed—obviously Percy's. She laid the sleeping child on the pillow. Emma's small hand curled underneath her cheek, flushed and rosy in her sleep. Annabeth softly kissed her forehead. When she looked up, Percy was bringing her a t-shirt that seemed too small for him.

"It's for Emma," he whispered, staring at their daughter. "I figured it would be like a nightgown on her." Annabeth nodded and took the navy blue t-shirt.

"The Yankee's? Really?" Annabeth laughed at the logo on the shirt.

"Yeah," Percy responded, getting defensive and puffing out his chest. "Got a problem with the Yank's, Beth?" She scowled playfully at him.

"Giant's all the way," she retorted. "We're not discussing this. Pick her up so I can dress her." Percy obediently sat down and lifted the small, limp child into his lap. Annabeth undressed her.

Percy looked around his room, at the bunk beds that lined the walls, the clothes on his floor, blue painted walls with seashells everywhere. He felt so comfortable here that he couldn't stop what he said next.

"She looks just like you," Percy whispered, tucking Emma's head under his chin after Annabeth pulled the shirt down. Annabeth stopped. It was the first time they had actually _talked_ about Emma's obvious…parentage. Annabeth stroked the girl's face that held her own strong jaw line, high cheek bones, and curved eyebrows.

"But she has your eyes," Annabeth whispered back, twice as tender with her tone. "And your nose…and your eyelashes." Had she really just said that she recognized Percy's _eyelashes_ on their daughter? Stupid, she thought. You absolute idiot. Percy didn't seem to notice.

"And she's got your lips," he said, his face inching closer to hers. Annabeth was stunned to find her face moving subconsciously up to his as well. They were centimeters away from each other, eyes closed with anticipation, when Annabeth turned her head and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Do you have a long shirt I could borrow, too?" She looked away from him, a blush forming on her neck. Percy, too, coughed.

"Um, yeah. In the top drawer. You can change in the bathroom."

"Thanks." And with that, Annabeth got up and grabbed a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Percy waited until the bathroom door made the closing _snick_ before lying down with Emma. He was on the right side of the bed, closest to the wall so that it would be easier for Annabeth to get into the bed. Emma was curled into his left side and his arms held her tighter. She was easily one of the most delicate, fragile things he had ever seen, even though he knew she was probably tough. He felt the same way when Annabeth cried; overwhelmed by the intense need to protect her and destroy whatever threatened her safety. Emma was his little girl and _nothing_, not even time travelling, was going to snatch her.

Annabeth re-entered the room shortly after Percy's epiphany. She walked straight to the bed, her hair pushed over to one side. Percy couldn't help but see that the shirt hung strange on her body because of her new curves. He realized how old they actually were. Fifteen. This future he held in his arms wasn't that far away. Annabeth crawled hesitantly into the bed and pulled up the covers. She faced Percy and laid a hand on Emma between them.

"She really does look like you, Seaweed Brain."

That's how he knew she meant it. "Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight," she whispered to both Percy and Emma.

"Goodnight."

**Thanks for reading again! I need reviews please! Just leave them at the beep: beeeeepp. Seriously, though. Please review! I need opinions! Flames welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry I've disappeared. I've been in and out of the hospital. I shattered three bones in my left leg during a wrestling meet. I'm kinda incapacitated at this point—in a wheelchair, and if I go upstairs to be on the computer and type, I gotta stay there all day. I'll try and get better about updates with the story, thanks for still believing in it. **

** Disclaimer: Do you think if I bribed Rick Riordan with fudge, he'd give me Percy Jackson for my birthday? Do not own.**

Percy always put his girls first. Annabeth and Grace and Emma were just too important to be placed anywhere but first in his heart. That's why he only screamed a little when Annabeth dislocated his thumb for the third time as she gave life to his first son. Percy had dreamed about this little boy from the moment Annabeth showed him the positive test. Charlie would be a sword fighting prodigy. He'd have his father's humor and taste in comedy movies. They'd play catch in the yard and Percy would teach him to swim and ride a bike and kill monsters… Percy was going to be the father he never had. He wouldn't let Charlie down any more than he'd let his girls down. That's the promise he made when he held Charlie, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, as his wife slept.

Charlie had a tuft of dark blonde hair, nearly brown on his small head. The one time Percy had seen his eyes open, he'd marveled at the exact copy of his eyes. Sure, his daughters had green eyes, but Charlie's were uncanny. Percy carefully adjusted his weight in the chair, as to not wake the baby. Annabeth snored softly next to him.

Charlie's fisted hands stretched out for something to hold and Percy immediately gave him his index finger. The little boy, however, went for Percy's bandaged thumb, squeezing it tight. Percy winced.

"Good job," he murmured to the sleeping child. "Always go for the weakest point on an opponent. But sometimes, it isn't as obvious as a broken thumb—"

"Dislocated," said a soft voice from the doorway. "It's not broken this time, it's dislocated." Thalia—looking the same age as she did ten years ago—looked on at the scene with reluctance. She didn't like seeing Percy being a mature father—it reminded her that she would be on the verge of sixteen forever and her best friends would get older. "And isn't he a little young to be taking lessons in monster killing?"

"You're never too young to learn things that protect you," said Percy ominously.

"Gods, you're melodramatic," she laughed. She received Percy's smile in return. "Annabeth is doing fine," Thalia stated as she looked at her vital charts. "Just give her some nectar when she wakes up. I don't blame her for being tired; ten solid hours of labor doesn't sound too fun. Why does she always refuse the epidural?"

"She's Annabeth," Percy answered as if it explained everything. "She always thinks she has something to prove." But the way Percy looked at the young woman made it obvious that he admired this trait about her. She was stronger than he ever hoped to be. Percy stared at his sleeping wife for an immeasurable moment. When he finally looked up, Thalia was gone.

Percy lightly touched his son's face with his smallest finger, smiling as he did so. He splayed his long legs, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, when he saw a little window appear before him. His daughter, Emma, and several other young demigods were staring at him. Percy smiled sleepily and gestured for them to be quiet.

"Can I see the baby?" Emma staged-whispered. It felt so good to hear her voice again, especially since he thought she'd been taken. Percy gently leaned forward so that Emma could see the baby in the crook of his arm.

"His name's Charlie," Percy announced in a hushed tone. "Charles Perseus." Percy was beaming now, his eyes alight. Annabeth had wanted the baby's middle name to Percy's first name. It felt like a major award to him, getting to give his son his name.

"He's precious," Silena murmured wistfully, clutching Beckendorf's arm. They'd both die before they could ever have what Percy did.

Percy stared at the baby, his eyes full of amazement and wonder, as if the baby in his arms were the most important bundle he'd ever hold. It changed his whole face. "He's more than that… He's perfect." Percy suddenly remembered Emma. "But you're my girl, Em. You and Gracie are the biggest things in my heart." A collective "awwwww" went up from the girls in the group, followed by a few sniffles.

"You got soft on us, man," laughed Travis.

"You just wait till you hold Hannah for the first time. You break down in tears, Travis. I'd say I'm holding up pretty well," answered Percy smugly. He left out the fact that Percy had cried as well, holding Gracie. A deep blush crept up to Travis' face. Katie threw her arms around him.

"That's the sweetest thing in the world!" she cried. Travis flushed a deeper crimson.

"I have it on my video camera," Percy said, reaching for the bag, smiling evilly.

"NO! We're good!"

Charlie made a face and opened his mouth like he was about to start screaming. Percy tensed. But Charlie only yawned.

"I'm going to put him down and go to bed. It's been a long day," Percy sighed. He placed Charlie delicately into the clear "crib" the nurses provided. When he turned around, he made strict eye-contact with younger Percy. "Take care of Emma. You too, Annie. We'll come get her in a couple of days." They young demigods nodded, their eyes drifting to the sleeping baby. Annabeth's arms ached to hold him, but she ignored it.

Percy focused his attention on Emma. "We're coming to get you soon, baby girl. I promise," his voice was much softer. Percy lightly put his hand up to the image and Emma did the same, his hand so much bigger than hers. "I love you more than you know."

"Mommy says I know a whole lot," Emma said doubtfully, wanting nothing more than to hug her father.

Percy chuckled. "I love you even more than infinity." A tear fell from one of Emma's eyes. "I'll hug you soon, Emma-bear."

"I love you, too, Daddy." The image disappeared and for a while, everyone just sat there. After what seemed like hours—though was probably only a few minutes—Chiron dismissed the campers to return to their daily activities.

(This is a page break, Fanfiction!)

At archery, Annabeth and Percy were cautiously ignoring each other. It isn't exactly "soft news" to find out you're going to have kids with your best friend/ lifetime enemy. Emma continued to stay at the Big House during the day, but Chiron knew her ADHD wouldn't keep her there forever. They had decided to introduce her to the camp at lunch. Percy glanced at his shield-watch. Lunch was in one hour, eighteen minutes and fifty-six seconds…not that he was counting or anything.

Percy let an arrow fly and it _thunk_ed into a dryad twenty feet away from the target.

"Ow!" She glared at him.

"Sorry," he called back. Maybe it was best to just watch everyone else shoot. Percy sat down on a rock. It was perfectly beautiful outside. Blue sky, warm breeze, green grass…but Percy's mind was on the upcoming war. He felt he should be training in the arena, not practicing archery. Just then, the Athena cabin lined up on the packed-in sand to shoot targets. Annabeth pulled herself into a stance, loaded the bow, closed one eye, and shot the center ring.

"Take your spots in front of the targets. You know the drill," she said to her cabin mates. Malcolm waved at Percy and Percy waved back, but he was careful to avoid Annabeth. Another awkward conversation was _not_ something he needed today.

After a tortuously long wait, the conch horn blew. It had come too fast in Percy's mind. Percy and the Athena cabin began to walk to the pavilion. Sensing the tension between the two heroes, the Athena cabin positioned themselves so that Percy and Annabeth were forced to walk right next to each other.

"Hey," Percy mumbled.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Not even a little."

"Good, me neither." And that was all that was said. Percy separated and sat at his stone table all by himself; Annabeth led her cabin to theirs. Soon, Percy's plate was full of food and his goblet had blue cherry Coke. He got up and scraped the best piece of brisket into the brazier. "Poseidon," he whispered. "Give me strength to get through this." Percy walked awkwardly back to his table.

Twenty minutes into the nerve-wracking lunch, Chiron banged his hoof against the hard floor. The campers quieted. "Heroes! We have a new camper, one of the youngest we've had in while. However, she'll only be staying a couple of days." A little girl appeared from behind Chiron. She visibly stared at Annabeth. She nodded encouragement and the little girl walked forward a little more.

"Has she been claimed?" an Aphrodite girl called out, obviously wanting her in the love goddess' cabin.

"An appropriate question," he mused loudly. "With an interesting answer. Emma here has been claimed by two parents." An excited murmur exploded throughout the pavilion.

"How can she be claimed by two gods?"

"Has this ever happened?"

"She'd be full goddess if she has two gods as parents!"

"Silence! Quiet down! Emma has two demigods as parents." That shut all the campers up quick. No had ever thought it was possible for two demigods to live long enough to get married, much less have children.

The two young demigods in question sunk deeper into their bench seats in anticipation. "Emma Jackson is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." You could've heard a ghost float by. Even the wind, the leaves, the ocean all seemed to stop moving. "The future one, that is."

Emma hopped down from the stage and quietly walked to the Poseidon table. The crowd followed her with their eyes, silent as ever. She climbed onto the stone bench and wiggled in next to Percy. Emma rested her chin on her crossed arms on the table. "I'm hungry, Daddy," she stated. With that, the campers broke into uproarious chaos.

**While I'm upstairs, I'll work on the next chapter tonight and update in the morning. I hope it was satisfactory to my long-awaiting readers! Please review so I know you aren't mad at me! *makes a puppy dog face* Please? Thank you guys for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy, readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kiransomers who came up with it! I hope she thinks it is done justice! To all who questioned, yes, I am fine. I'm off pain medication and the cast comes off (only to be replaced by another) in two weeks! :D Please enjoy this Percabeth-y chapter! Oh, and by the way, I typed "Percabeth" into Word, and it accepted it as a word! Percabeth was meant to be! On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I'll say it a seventh time; I don't own that hunky hero, Percy Jackson. However! I do lay claim to Emma, Grace, and Charlie! My babies!**

"Eeeek!" Emma squealed when Percy splashed her. They were playing in the canoe lake at 3:00, the same day of Emma's introduction. After quite a bit of controversial discussion, Emma was accepted. Who could resist that face? Not even Kronos. So Percy and Emma swam and splashed and tried to get a little closer, after all, they'd know each other inside and out soon. Percy sent a small wave to crest over her head and she giggled as she went down, her little pink swimsuit disappearing with her. Percy dove under the water and formed an air bubble, capturing her in a hug so she could breathe too. Underwater breathing was not something she inherited. She giggled as a fish swam by and did something eerily similar to a wave at the sea god's granddaughter. (You wouldn't _believe_ how fast gossip spreads underwater)

"What did he say, Daddy?"

"He says; 'Hello, princess," Percy reported, smiling as he did so. Emma laughed.

"Hi, fishy!" Emma puckered her lips like a fish and showed her daddy. He nearly doubled over laughing. For some reason, Emma didn't always seem like his future daughter. She seemed like the most adorable little sister or a really little best friend. Percy willed the water to push them up and on to the dock.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked a voice from right above them. Percy looked up as he was toweling Emma dry. He wrapped the beach towel around the little girl and she tucked it under her chin. (Oddly, she didn't like being dried by Percy's power—she liked to watch the water run down her fingers.)

"Yeah," Emma said. "We talked to a fish and got all wet and breathed under the water! Daddy's like a mermaid!" Annabeth laughed as Percy blushed a dark red.

"That's a good one! I like that!" Annabeth laughed harder. "Mermaid," she mused. She sat down with the duo, folding her long legs underneath her. Emma plopped down, exhausted, in her lap. Annabeth began to run her fingers through the small blonde's hair.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" Annabeth seemed to be asking out loud, but Percy answered her anyway.

"Happy?"

"On the _verge_ of happiness," she said absently. "Knowing we'll win the war, but not knowing the cost. Knowing we'll…have a family, but not knowing for the gods' sake _how _we could get along for our whole lives." The sun was reflecting off her eyes, making them seem nearly clear. Making _her_ seem almost ethereal.

"No kidding," Percy muttered. He looked at Emma whose eyes were gently closing. _Five-year-olds need naps, _he reminded himself. _No matter how tired they say they're not._ "I mean, what am I going to Rachel?"

Annabeth's eyes hardened. Wrong. Thing. To. Say. "Are you seriously worried about Rachel?" She was annoyed. Actually, annoyed is what a toddler is when you take his nose; annoyed is what a dog is when he can't go for a walk. Annabeth was _furious._ "You don't have to tell _her_ anything! And you know you won't tell her anything because you run away from things when you're scared! I'm surprised you haven't run from this whole thing yet! I'm a little freaked out too, but you…you're a coward, Percy Jackson!"

Percy's mouth was open in shock. _Him? _A _coward?_ He was apparently about to fight the biggest battle in demigod history **(**_*****_**)** and somehow win. How was that cowardly? "_I'm_ a coward? I rescued your sorry butt from Atlas! I fought Ares! I'm even brave enough to be your friend! I'm no more a coward than you are, Annabeth Chase." He didn't, however, mention that saving her from Atlas had nothing to do with courage—he had to get her back no matter the cost. Losing her had been his only fear, not his own death.

"I cannot _believe _you!" Annabeth put the now wide-awake Emma on the dock next to her so she could stand up. "If you want to be like that, fine! I'm done." Annabeth stormed away, her knife falling from its slip unbeknownst to her. Percy watched her walk, seeing red. He was so angry. Angry at himself. He had set her off and then fought back. He should have learned by now not to fight back when Annabeth provokes you.

Percy looked over to see Emma crying into her hands. He noticed that he and Annabeth seemed to making her cry quite often. Now he hated himself even more. Percy picked Emma up and cradled her in his lap. She buried her wet face in his neck and cried harder. It was exactly what Percy felt like doing.

"She's gonna come back, right?" Emma sobbed. "She won't go away forever?"

"Of course not," Percy whispered. "We just got in a little fight. But it's okay, we'll work it out." But right now, he wasn't so sure. She sounded pretty done to him. Emma clutched his shirt in her small fists.

"Do you not love Mommy?" Emma sniffled loudly.

_Politely inserted page break_

Annabeth wiped at her eyes as she stomped off. She'd never been so mad in her whole life! How could Percy be so awful to her? …And yet, so wonderful? _Forget it,_ she told herself. _He doesn't care. He just proved that._ Annabeth wanted to stab something. That was it, she was feeling particularly stabby. She reached for her knife at her hip but it wasn't there. Annabeth hit her forehead with her palm. She must have dropped it when she was leaving the dock. More accurately, leaving Percy. But leaving Percy meant leaving Emma. Oh, her head hurt. Carefully, Annabeth snuck back to a bush within hearing range of the dock where her "best friend" and "daughter" sat. She used the mental air quotes quite viscously. Settling down behind the bush, Annabeth spotted her knife and decided to wait until they left before grabbing it. She seethed until she heard a broken voice whisper, "Do you not love Mommy?"

Annabeth's ears pricked up, honing in on the heartbreaking sound. She looked intently through the bush and saw Percy holding Emma the way she herself had always wanted to be held by him. Percy didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Why would you ask that?" He gently pulled the little girl's chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I love her more than she understands, more than her impossibly smart brain can figure out. I love her like I've never loved anything in the whole world. In fact, I would trade the entire world for her. When she was trapped under the sky, I would have held it forever if it meant that she could be safe and live." Annabeth's heart froze and then melted like Icarus' wax wings in the hot sun. Surely he wasn't serious. Was he?

"And I have to go get her back and tell her how sorry I am. I didn't mean those things I said. If I lose Mommy, then I'll lose you, too. And Gracie and Charlie. Do you know how sad I would I be if I didn't have her for real? If she were really gone?" Annabeth waited. _How sad would you be, Percy?_

"Really sad," Emma said, as if knowing the answer because she felt it too.

" Really, really sad," Percy agreed, wiping Emma's tears with gentle fingers. He looked like he had tears threatening to spill over as well. But Percy blinked them back. He hugged Emma to his chest and Annabeth envied her in that moment. "But she's right. I am a coward. I can tell _you_ all these things, Emma, but I could never tell _her_. I know she'd just laugh at me." He looked so downtrodden, so intensely upset at the thought of Annabeth laughing at his feelings that she couldn't stand to look at him without her heart breaking. Annabeth burst out of the bush and stumbled toward Percy. He looked up, shocked and Emma quickly crawled from his lap as if sensing what Annabeth couldn't stop herself from doing.

"Annabeth, I—" he started. But he was interrupted when she sank to her knees in front of him and kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss she'd given him at Mt. St. Helen's. It wasn't like the peck on the cheek she gave him after the chariot racing. It was a full-throttle, shivers-down-your-spine, I-need-this-more-than-air kiss. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not wanting to let go for even a second—worried it was a dream. He pulled back for a breath after what seemed like forever, but it didn't feel long enough to Annabeth. Her eyebrows furrowed and Percy kissed away the worry lines on her forehead.

"Did you mean those things you said?" she asked, only semi-noticing she had ended up in his lap. "The ones about…about loving me?" She quickly panicked, thinking she'd miss-heard him and he was actually talking about Rachel. _Why would he kiss you back_, she thought.

"Every word," he looked her dead in the eyes and then kissed her forehead again. "Every single word. I mean all of it."

"Oh, Percy," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've made you think that I'd laugh at you for it. Gods, I'm an awful person." Annabeth looked down.

"No, you aren't." Percy pulled her chin gently up, looking at her again. "You're beautiful." He kissed her again and he felt wet on his cheeks, not knowing if he was crying or if Annabeth was. He secretly hoped it was her—what guy wants to cry in front of the girl he's trying to convince is the one he loves?

A giggling sound interrupted them. They broke apart and turned to see Emma rolling on the wood dock, giggling her little blonde head off. "You kissed Daddy," she laugh/shouted. "What if Daddy has cooties?" She continued laughing, much to Percy and Annabeth's embarrassment.

"Where does this put us?" Percy asked, his forehead still pressed to Annabeth's.

"Why don't you ask Emma," she answered coyly.

_ Oh, right._

**Exactly 1,800 words! Longest yet! I hope that satisfied all my Percabeth shippers as much as it satisfied me! Please leave me a review if you have something to say** **an event you'd like to see happen while I tie the plot together! If you have any questions or concerns PM me! And y'all, I'm having surgery on the 17****th****, so I'll try to get as much writing in as I can before I'm on strict recovery. Thanks for reading!**

** -Greek Cowgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy, lovelies! I'm back with and update! Thank you so much for your reviews and nice comments. This is a chapter that will hopefully qualm some worries about how Emma's presence effects the future and how Future Percy and Annabeth affect it as well! Please enjoy and leave a comment! As I would say, "If you didn't burp when you finished your meal, it wasn't good enough!"**

That day, the councilors set up once more in the Big House. All the demigods (and one small quarter god) sat around the ping-pong table for what felt like the millionth time that week. They'd be conferencing with the older Percy and Annabeth about the inevitable future.

"Emma," Katie addressed the little girl, "do you have that drachma with you?" Emma silently nodded and pulled the light blue disc from the front pocket of her purple dress. The campers waited on edge.

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson, 2020, New Greece," Emma said in small voice to the drachma, tossing it into the air.

"Where's New Greece?" Chris asked. "Does it even exist?"

"Of course it exists," Clarisse answered. "But where is it?"

Emma looked at them as warily as a five-year-old could. "I'm not aspossed to say." **(A/N Little kid speak for 'I'm not supposed to say.' Not a typo, promise) **Suddenly, an image appeared in mid-air. Percy and Annabeth, asleep on a bed, curled up close. Charlie lay in a crib next to them.

"Aww," Silena whispered. "Too cute!" For just a moment, they all looked on at the future demigods. They looked so peaceful, so content, so…opposite of what the present demigods felt now. They looked like hope.

"Should we call back later?" Travis asked.

"Nah," Emma giggled. "I can get Daddy up." About a dozen pairs of eyes looked at fifteen-year-old Percy curiously.

"This ought to be interesting…" mumbled Annabeth.

"Daddy!" Emma screeched. "Me and Mommy made blueberry pancakes!"

A body sat bolt upright on the bed. Black hair was tangled and messy on his head, completing the dazed look on his face. Percy's sleep shirt had baby spit-up spots on the shoulders.

"With bacon?" came his sleepy-yet-excited voice. "If there's no bacon, I'm going back to bed." He rubbed his eyes. A hand came up and slapped his chest.

"Shut up," mumbled a disgruntled blonde.

"No, you made pancakes!" Percy said eagerly. At this point, Emma was rolling on the floor, clutching her little stomach and gasping for breath.

"Seaweed Brain, how could I have made pancakes if I'm sleeping right here?" Annabeth propped herself on her elbow, looking at him with the most open expression of "how-stupid-are-you". Her messy blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders, showing off the thin strip of her tank top. Percy looked at her confusedly.

"I…" He looked at the foot of their bed and saw a group of teenagers laughing their heads off. "Emmie?" He asked, seeing the little girl looking at him with a giggle coloring her green eyes. "Oh, that was _low_, Emmie. Waking me up and not giving me bacon _**or**_ blueberry pancakes? Cruel."

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered. "Hi, Mommy." Her smile was as big and as bright as the sun.

"Hi, baby," her mother answered. "Are you having fun?"

"Mmhmm! You'll never guess what we did yester—, " Emma was cut off when a streak of blonde hair ran across the screen and began jumping up and down on the king sized bed.

"Who made pancakes? Who made pancakes?" The slightly-bigger-than-Emma girl stopped and pondered. "Is there bacon? I'm going back upstairs if there isn't any bacon."

Annabeth laughed at the little blonde girl. "You are your father's daughter. I swear, if we didn't always have bacon in the fridge, none of you would love me."

"That's not true!" Percy whined, the demigods in the Big House once again forgotten. "I'd love you even if we just had turkey bacon!" He grabbed for Annabeth and pulled her against him, her face burying into his neck. Annabeth pulled back immediately.

"Ew, Perce. You have baby puke on your shirt." Percy sniffed his shirt.

"Gross."

"You guys are icky," the little girl laughed.

"Hi, Gracie!" Emma shouted, ready for the attention to be turned back to her. The girl turned around, darkish blonde hair flying. Her green eyes widened at Emma.

"Emmie! Hey, little sis!" So this was Grace. The famous first daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. She looked just like Emma, only taller and with slightly darker hair. She also had a nose more like her mother's, where as Emma's looked like a feminine version of her father's. "Is…is that Mom and Dad?"

The older demigods looked panicked. They gestured frantically for the teens to leave, but it was too late.

"You said she was at Jacey's house for the weekend!" Grace whined. "How come she got to go through the port? That's not fair! I never get to do anything! Just because she's younger, she gets to do everything!"

Annabeth put a hand to her face. "I am not in the mood for this Grace Silena. She went through without permission. We didn't tell you because we knew you'd do this. You're only six; you're not as mature as you think you are."

"I'm super mature! Look!" Grace sat down, crossing her legs. "Can I have tea with my crumpets?" The British accent sounded exactly like Percy's—awful. Both parties burst into tear-inducing hysterics. A cry rang out from the crib.

"Ah, Hades," Annabeth mumbled.

"Put a quarter in the swear jar," Percy chided as he picked up the little boy. Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him, opening her arms for Charlie to be placed in them. Charlie quieted when his mother gently touched his face. Fifteen-year-old Annabeth watched in amazement; for some silly reason, it seemed like the coolest super power.

"I'll have to feed him in a little bit," Annabeth whispered to her husband. He looked uncomfortable.

"Okay," he whispered back. "We need to figure out how to get Emma real quick." Percy looked back at the teenagers who had been watching the whole fiasco with amused smiles. He sat up further in the bed, running a hand through his hair. "We can come get her this afternoon. It won't take long," he told the group.

"Wait," present-Percy said. "We have to talk about stuff first. You can help us a little, can't you?" The older man looked at his wife. Their silent conversation spoke volumes. It looked something like:

"_What do you think?"_

_ "We can't tell them things that will alter the future. That was Zeus' term on letting us have the port in the first place."_

_ "Yeah, but we can at least ease their minds, can't we? Don't you think we could have used a little hope when we were going through that?"_

_ "I guess… I can show them a few things…"_

Percy addressed the group again. "When we come by this afternoon, we'll all come and bring some things to give you a little hope and motivation from the future. We can't strictly interfere, but…we'll do what we can to answer your questions." The demigods nodded. It was the best they could hope for.

"I'll bring pictures, too," Annabeth said, a smile erupting on her face. "Oh, all the wedding pictures! Do you remember at our wedding when Travis got up on a table and—,"

"Nobody needs to remember that," Percy shuddered. Annabeth laughed. Her shaking jostled the calm baby and he began to cry again.

"Great. This can't be put off anymore. I need to feed him, they need to leave."

"We'll see you soon, Emmie," Percy said to his daughter. "Be good and eat your veggies and don't give Chiron any trouble."

"Daddy—,"

"And make sure you brush your teeth and don't forget to wash your hands before you eat."

"Daddy—,"

"Oh, don't talk to strangers and be nice to the naiads, they mean well, and—,"

"Daddy! I am five years old! I'm a big girl." Percy looked somewhat shocked at her indignant pout.

"Sorry, baby," he said reluctantly, scratching at the back of his neck. "Sometimes I forget you and Grace aren't babies anymore. You guys are little women, just like your mother."

"Hey," Annabeth interjected. "I am of average height, Mr. Six-Foot-Four. Freakishly tall, even for a seaweed brain."

"Sure you are, short-stuff," said "adult" Percy at the same time present-Percy hollered, "Yes! Six-four! There is justice in this world!" Both Percys were smacked by both Annabeths.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "You guys say good-bye for real this time!"

"Bye, Emma, I love you! We'll see you soon!" Percy slung the very silent Grace onto his back. "Let's go make pancakes and bacon, Guppy!" Grace giggled and held onto her father for dear life. "To the kitchen!" They sprinted out of the room. Annabeth smiled at them as they left, shaking her head.

"Um…me?" Present-Annabeth asked, awkwardly. "What is New Greece?" Future-Annabeth smiled absently as she picked up a pillow.

"New Greece is…a safe haven. You'll love it," she smiled encouragingly and then threw the pillow at the mist, effectively ending the transmission.

**(Page breaks are really neat don't you think? Oh, look! Here's one, now!)**

After dinner, the Aphrodite cabin abducted Emma. Annabeth and Percy searched the whole camp for her, scared she had wandered off without telling them. They held hands when no one could see them, enjoying every second of finger-interlocking joy. It was very rare that Annabeth could find uninterrupted peace for longer than two minutes these days. But with Percy, it was like he was an incredibly beautiful work of art that just hadn't been lit well enough for her to see. Now, she could see _all_ of him. She saw how the flaws made him a stronger person, how rough and warm his hands were. How could she have ignored this for so long?

"Did you hear that?" Percy ejected Annabeth from her revelry. He looked suspiciously into the air. "It sounded like…giggling?" His confused look was adorable. Annabeth smiled to herself.

"Do you think she'd be in the Aphrodite cabin? I mean, they kept saying they wanted to just 'eat her up', but they couldn't really have taken her," Annabeth rationalized. They locked gazes for one second at the maximum.

"They took her," the two demigods declared in unison. They took off running to the pink cabin. But something was eating away at Annabeth's mind. When they had called the married demigods, they had just been waking up, even though they had called a little after lunch. And then they said they would come to get Emma in the afternoon, but it was evening now. Did this "New Greece" place have a dramatically different time zone? Annabeth decided she'd save the question for when older-her and older-Percy got there.

Annabeth's feet pounded against the ground, faster and faster at the worry of her future daughter. She knew full well that the Aphrodite girl's couldn't really hurt Emma—they could hardly strap their armor right, for the god's sakes. However, it worried Annabeth the Emma wasn't with her. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _two days with the kid and she's got you wrapped around her adorable little finger._ Before she knew it, the calm night air was perforated by Percy's loud and frantic knocking on the cabin's door. The thick, overly-sweet scent of multiple perfumes clogged Annabeth's lungs. She coughed.

"You guys! Open the door! We just want Emma!" Percy shouted through the thick wood. There was a long pause.

"Why would we give her back? She's the only one here who can pull off cool-colored eye shadow," said a familiar voice.

"Silena?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Give us our daughter!" Very, very internally, (because she would never do such a thing out loud) Annabeth squealed at the sound of the words that poured out of her lips. "Our daughter." It made her seem more real.

Silena's next words were spoken so softly, they had to strain to hear her. "Charlie and I won't get a daughter," she whispered heart-brokenly. The door was cracked open slightly, so Silena could whisper without her siblings hearing. Annabeth sighed in resolve.

"Can we at least come in? We need to get ready for when _they_ come here to take her home." Silena opened the door wider, revealing a small child surrounded by girls wearing every shade of pink Emma's gold curls were re-curled to resemble Shirley Temple, her green eyes rimmed with blue and green, cat-eye style shadow, blue eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a vibrant shade of red. She donned an adorable white sundress, even though it was fall. It was terrifying, for lack of a better word.

"Some of my sisters were in beauty pageants when they were little—before they came here," Silena answered, as if that made the situation okay. **(Does anyone else think Toddlers in Tiara's is some form of cruel child abuse?) **"Doesn't she look so cute?" The high-pitched squeal emitted by the females was ear-piercing.

Spotting her mother and father, Emma hopped down from the raised chair, shaking out her curls. She looked like a small Marilynn Monroe, not like Annabeth's future daughter. Emma kissed each girl on the cheek, leaving behind a trail of giggles. "Thank you," she said sweetly, revealing a set of perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth. Emma reached into her mouth and pulled the teeth down. Annabeth stared on, horrified, as the little girl took out her teeth.

But they were just fake teeth… "You can have your flippers back, if you don't care 'bout germs." Emma handed the teeth to Meghan, a younger daughter of Aphrodite. "My mommy says there are some good germs, not jus' the bad ones. Like some that help us feel better." And on that fact, Emma turned and walked out. _Such a strange child,_ Annabeth thought, shaking her head. _She must have gotten it from Percy_. She watched Emma skip about on the grass, headed towards the Big House. She and Percy followed.

"You can come with us, Silena," Annabeth whispered. "We think the older guys are going to show up soon." Silena nodded, walking out the front door and closing it behind her.

"Drew! You're in charge till I get back!" Silena shouted.

"YES!" Silena rolled her eyes and the three walked in comfortable silence to the Big House. Percy and Annabeth held hands the whole way.

**(And yet another page break! Must be migrating season!)**

When they entered the council room, all the head counselors were at the table—plus Chris. They sat, laughing, as Emma danced and skipped in circles. It was a heart-breaking kind of adorable. Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes. He looked sad. They must have been feeling the same thing—reluctance to let Emma leave. She squeezed his hand as if to tell him "It's okay. We'll see her again." It comforted both of them. The duo sat down, joining the laughter.

The door to the council room opened and very familiar people spilled in. Dark hair, fair hair, tall, short, every color eyes. Every feature so similar to the ones already in the room. A brown-headed, twenty-something-year-old looked at Travis Stoll, the exact same crooked grin on each of their faces. The older boy had an arm wrapped around the waist of an older Katie Gardener. The boys looked each other up and down.

"Well, hello, you sexy thing!" the Travis' said coyly to each other. Everyone groaned. This would be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, it's me—don't shoot! I'm really sorry; I've been going through a very trying time in my life right now. Bad things just seem to follow me—I lose my expensive necklace given to me by my grandmother, I break three bones in my leg, I had major oral surgery and then I get strep and flu AND some weird virus at the same time, I miss a week of school and fail two exams, my great-grandmother has two strokes and can't talk, and then a close friend of mine from church has a miscarriage. AND IT'S ONLY MARCH! I'm usually the most optimistic person on this planet, but right now feels kind of sad. Thank you for your positive words and I'm so sorry I couldn't write earlier. Please take this a token of my apology. P.S. I was going to update over the weekend, but I went to San Antonio! Sorry!**

The younger Katie Gardener slammed her face into the ping pong table with an exasperated groan. "What did I see in you?"

"Maybe you thought you could fix his stupid," Clarisse offered. "But…you can't fix stupid. Annabeth already tried." At Clarisse's comment, all heads swiveled to the older Percy Jackson. He stood at the 6'4 height he proclaimed to be, towering over his wife and just about everyone else. His hair never seemed to outgrow the untamable locks of ebony he possessed now. Green eyes sparkled with an unseen humor in his tanned face. In his arms, Percy tightly held Emma—who had rushed in for a hug as soon as he opened the doors.

"I resent that," he scowled. Annabeth simply patted his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding a baby.

"Good, Percy. Big words make big boys smarter," she chuckled. Percy's scowl only deepened.

"Don't polygon me! You know I hate that." Percy handed Emma to Thalia and crossed his big arms over his chest in a severely childlike manner.

Annabeth looked at him quizzically before carefully asking, "You mean 'patronize'? A polygon is a math term." After a moment of awkward silence, the council room filled with hysterical laughter—some even laughing to the point of tears. Percy's face reddened violently. "I saved Olympus," he muttered. "I don't have to stand here and take this."

"Then sit down and take it," Clarisse Rodriguez whooped. She high-fived her younger counterpart.

"I'm sitting because I want to, not because you told me to!" Percy huffily plopped down next to his past-self. "Do you see what we put up with? Do you see the abuse?" Emma squirmed from Thalia's grasp, hugged her mother's knees quickly, and then jumped back into her daddy's lap. Percy hugged her closely.

"Where's Grace?" Annabeth asked her future-self.

"We got a sitter," she said. "But Charlie's too little to be left with a thirteen year-old-babysitter." Annabeth turned to her husband. "Speaking of the babysitter, she raised her rates last week, so…," she made the universal gesture for 'hurry it up'.

Travis looked at her with a horrified face. "Who _are _you? Stop talking about adult things!" Older Katie chose this moment to interject the conversation.

"Does anyone want to see prom pictures?" Everyone stared at her strangely. "Well, there's only one Aphrodite girl here… I felt like I should help her out." The stares continued. "Do you want to see the scrapbook or not? Annabeth and I spent forever making this! There isn't much else to do when you're sentenced to spend the last two months of your pregnancy on bed rest." Katie's husband put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to a chair at the ping pong table.

"Sit down, woman. Show us the scrapbook before you explode."

After much arguing over seating arrangements, all the younger demigods sat next to their older versions. Couples sat together, any children present—which were only the two Jackson children—sat in their parent's laps. The fifteen-year-old Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other in silence. They were uncomfortable with the entire ordeal, scared of any pictures that would embarrass them further.

Katie looked at everyone seriously, waiting for silence. Expectant gazes met her brown eyes. "Okay. Here we go. I'm going to have to skip some things that would change the space time continuum and destroy all life as we know it."

"Woman..," Travis sighed.

"I'm getting to it! Don't get your caduceus panties in a twist," she mumbled.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Travis' face was appalled.

"Yeah, well you promised we'd try for a girl! Now all of the sudden two is enough?"

"Oh, my gods," Clarisse Rodriguez roared. "We get it! Fighting turns you on! We're all like that! Save it for the bedroom like normal people." All the younger demigods covered their ears and flushed deep red.

"I'd like to see those pictures," Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Oh, right," Katie laughed. "Sorry. The first part is miscellaneous pictures!"

"Who's Mr. Laneous?" Emma whispered to her mommy. Annabeth laughed.

"Miscellaneous means random."

"Oh." The little blonde and her mother turned to look at the thick book in the middle of the table. Katie opened the scrapbook to five pictures on the first page. It showed what seemed to be a group picture of all of them. The Stolls, Will Solace, Pollux, Jake Mason, Tyson, Micheal Yew, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Rachel, Katie, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They all looked older and…happier. No one in the picture seemed to be paying attention to the camera. Percy and Annabeth sat at the foot of the steps of the Big House, wrapped in a huge, playful hug. Her Yankee's cap lay at her feet. Everyone looked so different without the threat of all out war over their heads, looming like a dark and heavy cloud.

"I remember this picture," Connor said fondly, smiling at the photo. "It was about three years after the war. You forget the good things like this sometimes."

Percy Jackson's younger counterpart stared at the picture of he and Annabeth. They looked happy—comfortable. Not walking on eggshells like they had been earlier. This was a good sign. All the eyes shifted to another picture. One of soley Percy and Annabeth. They were lying on the red sofa in the Big House. Annabeth was sleeping on Percy's chest, clutching his shirt in her sleep, her body resting between his legs. Percy twirled a lock of her hair and smiled gently down at her—oblivious to the camera.

"I'm going to say this once to cover all the other pictures of these guys," Silena started. Beckendorf covered his ears in preparation. "LOOK AT THE PERCABETH!"

"What is 'percabeth'?" The young Percy asked once his ears stopped ringing.

"It's your couple name!" Percy and Annabeth looked at her curiously. "Me and my sisters have been working on it since you guys were twelve!" The older Annabeth quickly changed the subject.

"I remember I chased you down, Katie, when I found out about the picture," she laughed. The older and younger couple blushed heartily at the personal picture. It wasn't much better when they all looked to the next page and found a photo of Percy sitting on a log at the campfire, Annabeth on the ground next to him holding a stick with a marshmallow. Her hair was in two braids. The teenagers' hands were interlocked…as well as their lips.

Travis and Connor began to howl with laughter, pretending to be blinded as they did so. "PDA! Overly aggressive PDA! Gah, why hasn't brain bleach been invented yet?" If it were even remotely possible, the raven-haired boy and gray-eyed girl flushed an even darker red.

"It gets worse with time," Will Solace said. "I swear, a year before Grace came along, you couldn't stand within twenty feet of them without witnessing a major make-out session." Much to Percy and Annabeth's embarrassment, the laughter only got louder.

"Haha," Percy said weakly. "Very funny. That's enough people. Can we, y'know avoid any other pictures like this?"

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "It's kind of funny seeing you all flustered." Percy did the only mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

Katie picked up the book and put it in her lap. "The next few pictures you aren't allowed to see," she said. "But I'll get to the prom ones!" Katie began to leaf through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here we go!" She placed the book back down on the table.

Travis Stoll stood with his arm around Katie. His smile was wide and genuine. Travis wore a simple black tuxedo with a white flower pinned to the lapel. Katie wore a long, strapless, green dress that was slim fitting at the waist and then flowed out. Her hair was twisted elagantly into a swirl at the back of her head, a few curls spilling down. They looked so eager and in love.

"I grew the corsages myself," Katie said. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get the right shade of white." Her husband laughed and kissed the top of her head. The young Travis looked nervously over at the younger Katie. She smiled at him encouragingly and grabbed his hand under the table.

"This one is Chris and Clarisse." In the same pose as Travis and Katie, the two demigods stood smiling at the camera. Chris wore a tux with a red tie that matched Clarisse's long, dark red dress. The younger demigods stared open-mouthed at the daughter of Ares.

"You're wearing a dress," Percy stated dumbly.

"Yeah, Prissy. Don't looked so shocked. It's only that long because I was wearing jeans underneath." Silena smacked her shoulder.

"How could you? Jeans! Under a prom dress!" Silena huffed. "Let me guess, you were tennis shoes, too?" she added sarcastically. Clarisse didn't answer. "Oh, my gods! You wore tennis shoes!"

"I thought she looked beautiful," Chris said softly, a very slight pink coloring his cheeks. Clarisse rolled her eyes, but anyone could plainly hear her heart beating wildly fast. It dawned of the young Chris that Clarisse didn't get complimented nearly as much as she should. Starting that moment, he would tell her she was beautiful more often.

Kate picked the book back up. "You don't know Connor's girlfriend yet, so I can't show you his prom picture. Oh! But here's the funniest one." Katie smiled evilly. In this picture, Percy was trying to re-pin his green corsage to his jacket, failing miserably. His hair was in his face and he had a determined look on his face. Annabeth, in a strapless white dress, was in the middle of what seemed like a well-deserved facepalm. It was a classic moment for the couple.

"Oh gods," Annabeth laughed. "You're just as clueless in the future as you are now!" Percy frowned at her.

"Please, Wise Girl. I can sword fight circles around you."

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?"

"I think so, _**Jackson**_," Percy fired back. Annabeth looked at him as if marbles were falling out his ears.

"That's not my last name."

"But it will be." Annabeth looked at him as if he hadn't spoken. She was very still—very quiet. After a while, Annabeth slowly looked down at the picture as if it held the answer.

"I'm going to marry him," she whispered so softly it could have been a breath. However, the room had grown quiet enough for them to hear her. She looked so confused. "We're going to have…kids." Her tone was still so hushed.

"Annabeth?" Percy gently put a hand on her shoulder, concern coloring his words. Her next movement was so fast, it shocked all of them. Annabeth pushed her chair back so fast that it fell over, crashing loudly. She stood, a far away look on her face.

"I-I can't b-be here," she whispered in a rush. "I…" Annabeth fled from the room, running as fast as she could. The group gaped at where the blonde used to be.

"Annabeth!" Percy jumped out of his chair and sprinted after her. He ran down the hall and out the door. The air was cool and crisp. Percy scanned the area for his best friend, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He didn't have to look very far before seeing a long figure crumpled underneath a tree, sobbing. He walked cautiously. Annabeth Chase didn't cry over just anything.

As Percy approached, he took in her appearance. She looked so broken, hands clasped to her chest in a desperate attempt to calm herself down. Annabeth drew in a ragged breath before releasing it in the form of a sob. Percy's heart sank to his feet. He dropped to his knees in front of her, unaware of the people in the council room window watching him.

"Annabeth…" his voice cracked on her name. She looked up, but not at him. Annabeth stared at the space to the left of his face, still breathing in heavy pants. Tears ran rapidly down her face, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Percy's lost and hurt expression. She choked back another sob. "What's wrong? Please. Tell me."

For a few minutes, Annabeth only cried. Percy was utterly lost. The last time she cried like this, they had been underwater in the Sea of Monsters after a less than pleasant encounter with the sirens. Hand him a short sword and plop him in front of an army of monsters and he'd kill them all. No problem. Make him fall in love with his best friend and then watch her cry her eyes out at the thought of marrying him…not so confident then.

"It's s-so much," she cried. "S-so much to t-take in. I thought I could handle it, but I can't, Percy. I just c-can't!" A fresh wave of tears hit her so hard, she doubled over in her already crumpled form. Despite his better judgment—which he wasn't known for to begin with—Percy gathered his weeping best friend into his arms and held her. Annabeth struggled for a moment before giving into the feeling of security. She clutched at his shirt and cried into the space where his shoulder met his neck. He felt so familiar, so safe and warm.

"I didn't want this," she whispered through the ever-present tears. "I n-never wanted this."

"Never wanted what?" Percy asked into her her soft hair. He rubbed calming circles into her back, holding her tightly.

"Anything in that room! To get m-married or have kids. I never even thought I'd live to see nineteen! I'm not r-ready!"

Putting all of his fears aside, Percy tucked her head under his chin. "You don't have to be ready now. That won't happen for a long time, Annabeth. Shh. Annabeth, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm excited for that future. I want that real bad. If you don't want it…" Percy stopped. Annabeth sniffled and looked up at him, eyes puffy and red.

"Then what? You'll leave?" Her voice was so small, barely a squeak.

"Then I'll wait. You're my best friend, Wise Girl. I'm not about to walk out on you. Not like—," Percy cut himself off. But she knew what he was going to say. _Not like Luke._ Percy wipped the next few tears off her cheek with his thumb. "I think I love you. I know I do in the future… But I think I might love you right now. I don't know if that changes things later on, we'll just have to wait. And you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that."

Annabeth held on to him until her sobs quited into sniffles, and then, from sniffles to silence. Five minutes later, Percy felt her body go slack against his—she had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying to the point of insanity. The ghost of a smile traced Percy's lips as he kissed her temple. Gods, that had been the longest day of his life.

Carefully, Percy picked her up and carried her back to the Big House, her head rolling on to his shoudler. When he reached the door, he was met by the shocked faces of his friends. "It's okay," he whispered to them. "She just needed to figure some stuff out. It's all okay now… I think." They looked at him skeptically, but let him through to place her on the couch. "We should probably go back and talk while she's asleep."

As they walked back to the council room, Annabeth whimpered in her sleep. It was probably the most vulnerable sound she ever made. "Actually," Percy said. "I'm gonna stay with her." His statement was met by a dozen nods. "Don't tell her you saw. It'll embarrass her to death." The horde of people went back into the council room except for one little girl.

"Is other Mommy going to be okay?" Emma's green eyes were glassy with worried tears. Percy had had enough crying women to last him a lifetime.

"She's going to be just fine, sweetheart. Go back with your parents. We'll be in there when she wakes up, okay?" Emma nodded and skipped forward to kiss Percy's cheek.

"Bye, other Daddy."

"Bye, Emma," Percy chuckled. He walked back to the living room and settled down beside Annabeth. She unconsiously rolled toward him and Percy wrapped his arms around her.

No, Percy didn't need to hear her say she loved him, too. Not know, anyway. It meant enough to him that she could cry in front of him. That she trusted him to see her at her very weakest. That she allowed him to hold her when no else could.

It was only a small portion of their future together that set her off—just a glimpse, really. But it was the single most monumental moment in their lives. So far, at least.

Soon, Percy had drifted off to sleep as well.

**Well, that was the longest chapter! I think there's only one or two more chapters left and then the story is complete! Thank you to Kiransomers who gave me ideas for this chapter. I think I'll be updating tomorrow or the day after because of Spring Break! Anyway, next chapter will continue to be the scrapbook and then Silena will be confronted! I've planned a sequel entitled What Emma Told Us that will follow shortly after. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! P.s. Sorry its late!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear reviewer by the name Anonymous; thank you. I had given up completely on this story, thinking I could get away with pretending that chapter nine was the last one…but I realize that was wrong. I reread the fic and saw every mistake I made, every OOC moment, every failure to do the characters just right and hated myself for writing it. But you faithful reviewers helped me come around. This story is dedicated to you, all of you who saw me through this and helped me come to reason. Please join me in welcoming the last chapter of Just A Glimpse—my most favorite mistake.**

The awkward silence became steadily more pronounced as the campers watched Katie Stoll expectantly. In fact, awkward seemed to fit the entire theme of the day—and no amount of awkward turtles expertly crafted by the Stolls' could portray it effectively enough. Shuffled feet echoed off the walls like the sound of a cannon going off.

"I think the scrapbook can go… Unless you want to see wedding pictures?" Katie peeked up at everyone through her thick, brown lashes. She wanted nothing more than to go home and forget the whole day, but Katie was very aware of the inevitability of the interrogation to come. Best to hurry it up.

Katie's entreaty was met with silence and shifting glances. Breathing an infinitesimal sigh of relief, the brown-haired woman slid the scrapbook under her chair.

"I guess this is it," Silena said meekly. "Isn't it?" Her large brown eyes filled with unshed grief. "I need to come clean?" Piteous looks barreled their way toward the visibly broken girl. Beckendorf grabbed her small hand in his large, callused one—a generous and undeserved gesture of comfort. He smiled at her, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Silena refused to let that injure her, for he _should_ be scared…scared of her. Silena never thought she could ever give anyone a reason to be scared of her, yet here she was—about to play the role of her boyfriend's executioner. She could make or break him.

"It's okay," Beckendorf whispered. "Just tell us what you can." Silena nodded, and suddenly, there was no one else in the room. She spoke directly to Charlie.

"It was never supposed to end with you…dying.," she spat out the word like it was poisonous. "Luke promised if I told him where we planned to attack, less people would be killed."

"Gods," Thalia swore. "Did he lie to everyone?" All heads were bowed; they had all believed his lies. Every last one of them. "Keep going."

"Right, um. Well, when Percy started doing little things to infiltrate Luke's army, I told him everything. I thought I was saving lives. I thought he would move and our campers wouldn't have to die in a battle." Silena's head sunk into her hands. "I am so _stupid_." Her pause was met with silence. "Well don't everyone disagree at once," she laughed wetly, sniffling. A sad chuckle drifted from the campers.

"Anyway, I've told him everything that's been happening for two months. I've worn that awful bracelet for two whole months." Silena laughed darkly at herself. "I always was a sucker for shiny things." Her gaze met Beckendorf. "You're lucky you work with shiny metal." A small chuckle resounded deeply from his thick, broad chest.

"Yeah, I know." He hugged her tightly.

Silena stared at the older campers. "Does this change _anything?_ Anything at all?" Beseeching brown eyes bored into the souls of every person in the room. "Please," she whispered, but it was directed at no one. An empty plead.

"We'll have to wait," Clarisse Rodriguez said softly, shocking the whole room. "There's no telling until we get back home."

"But, you need to know, your deaths have been preordained by the Fates," Chris said. "You may not die the way you did in our memories, but in all likelihood…you _will_ die before the Battle of Manhattan." Silena let out a defeated wail and threw herself at Beckendorf.

"Not like this," she sobbed. "Please, not like this." Suddenly furious, a flurry of vicious thoughts flooded her mind. _Why should everyone else get their happy endings but me? I'm the only one who really wants it. We all saw Annabeth—she doesn't want any of it. Why should she get what I have always dreamed of?_ The tears became hot, filled with anger. Anger at the world. At Luke. At herself. Anger to top the misery climbing in her chest, filling her lungs and drowning her. It seemed to never peak, growing more and more with each breath. It burned her skin and stung her eyes and slashed at her heart with the force of a drakon. Her nerves burned, body on fire. Just when she felt like the gods would burn her alive from the inside and destroy her right there—

She felt a hand on the back of her neck. A cool, calming hand. It was rough and should have grated against the anger like sandpaper, but it soothed—brushing aside her hair and stroking her back. Cool waves lapped at the fire inside her. Silena had never felt so self-destructive in her existence, but Charlie was a healing salve. Slowly, the outwardly unnoticeable anger abated and Silena could breathe.

"Gods, I'm not ready to give you up, either," Charlie whispered. "I wish I could make this better. I'm sorry."

"If you say you're sorry, I'll kill you," she mumbled into his chest. "This is all my fault and if you take an ounce of blame, you're dead. Don't you dare contradict me, either." Beckendorf laughed sadly.

"You're being too harsh on yourself, baby. Besides, an eternity with you in Elysium doesn't really sound too bad."

"You're an idiot."

"Not that this isn't _incredibly_ moving," Travis started, "but we really need to be going. We can't risk staying here much longer." Travis stood up with his wife who had fetched her scrapbook. "Oh, and if you die, go out Hunger Games style—it's very romantic."

"What's Hunger Gam—," Silena began.

"Space. Time. Continuum!" Katie punctuated each word with a slap on Travis's head from the thick scrapbook.

"Ow!" Travis hollered. "Quit it, Katie! A book it not going to ruin the world."

"How do you know that? We could all be dead right now!" Travis poked Katie's arm.

"You are not dead. Can we go now?" Figuring an eye roll meant yes, Travis threw a powder-blue drachma at the wall and muttered in Ancient Greek. A portal opened, emitting swirls of blue, green, and purple. "I guess I'll see you around, handsome," Travis said to his younger self. "You ready, babe?"

Katie nodded. "You first." Travis walked through the portal. As Katie was about to step in, Travis's brown head popped out of the oval. "Oh, my gods! Talking about The Hunger Games changed the future! We live underwater now!" Katie stared at him in horror.

"The babies can't swim!" she shrieked, sprinting past him into the portal. Travis threw his head back and laughed until tears fell from his eyes.

"The future isn't underwater, is it," young Katie deadpanned.

"Nope!" Travis began to laugh harder and suddenly his eyes widened and his shirt tightened around the neck. Someone was angrily dragging him backward. He disappeared without another word.

"Little brother's in a world of hurt, right now," Connor said, shaking his head as he walked through the portal. Teenage Travis looked at Katie speculatively.

"Are you always that spazzy?"

"Another word and you die, Stoll." Next, Chris stood up, taking his wife's hand and walking to the portal.

"Good luck, punks," Clarisse warned. "You're gonna need it." Chris nodded and with that, they were gone. One by one, the visitors left until it was just Percy, Annabeth, and Emma.

"Are you ready to go, Emmie?" Percy asked his daughter. Her big green eyes met his as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Can I say bye to Other Mommy and Daddy?" Who was Percy to resist that face?

"Of course, baby."

"I'll be right back!" Emma dashed off down the hall, her sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floors. Creeping around the corner, Emma saw her Other Parents still asleep on the couch. Smiling, she tiptoed forward.

"Bye, Daddy," she kissed his forehead. "Bye, Mommy." A kiss to the cheek. "I love you." Emma turned to see her older parents watching her. She took Annabeth's outstretched hand and walked back to the portal, her Daddy's hand in her empty one. Percy caught his wife's worried stare and smiled gently. Everything would be okay, wouldn't it?

**A great many thanks are to be given to all who have stuck by this story. A great many debts are owed that I cannot pay. However, this is dedicated to my fans. (Never thought I would get to say that!) I love you so very much.**

** I do apologize for the short ending, but it needed to be done. Until, next time, my sweets!**

** -GreekCowgirl**


End file.
